1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing and a device for producing filter rods of the tobacco-processing industry.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A method for producing a web for the production of filters or filter rods of the tobacco-processing industry is known from commonly owned European Patent Application No. EP 1 464 241 A1. Moreover, a filter rod-making machine of the tobacco-processing industry is disclosed. The filter rod-making device comprises at least one filter material feed device from which the filter material can be transferred in metered quantities and a rod assembly device in which the filter material is poured to form a rod. The filter rod-making device known from EP 1 464 241 A1 further includes the feature that the filter material can be conveyed in a fluidized bed from the filter material feed device to the rod assembly device. The method disclosed in this document is characterized by the following process steps:                Feeding separated filter materials to a fluidized bed,        Transporting the filter material in the fluidized bed essentially by means of a transport air flow in the direction of a rod assembly device, and        Pouring the filter material on the rod assembly device.        
A method and a device for producing a web for the production of filter rods is known from commonly owned European Patent Application No. EP 1 464 240 A1. the method is characterized by the following process steps:                Separating fibers of at least one type of filter material in a separating device,        Feeding the separated fibers to a conveyor that moves in a conveying direction,        Pouring the separated fibers on the conveyor, whereby a web is formed, the separating device comprising at least one separating element that rotates about a rotational axis, the rotational axis being aligned essentially parallel to the conveying direction of the conveyor.        
The device described in the preceding paragraph is characterized in that separating devices are provided which are embodied separately from one another.
The devices in the two referenced European patent applications process finite fibers so that webs, filter rods and filters are produced from finite fibers and optionally other filter constituents such as granulates.